1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for sealing and connecting parts of electromechanical, fluid and optical systems and to a device obtained thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various solutions are known for connecting together devices formed in different chips. A known solution, referred to as “flip chip”, envisages connection of two or more chips, mounted on a same printed-circuit board, via connections formed by the same printed circuit. In another solution, referred to as “chip-to-chip wire bonding”, two or more chips are electrically connected though free wires that extend between pairs of chips.
In yet another solution, referred to as “chip-on-chip wire bonding”, a first chip is mounted on a second chip, generally of larger dimensions, and the two chips are connected together by means of free wires.
On the other hand, the need is increasingly felt of a process of welding and sealing parts of a same microsystem, given that the increase in the complexity of the systems imposes the need to form the individual parts of the same device in different wafers.